I Touch Myself
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Rachel wants him, but she isn't sure if he wants her. Enter Puppet Master Phoebe. Oneshot ChandlerRachel COMPLETE. Please read and review


Okay, I am on a total Rach and Chandler high at the moment! I must write lots of stuff with them together! So this is what this is! Now, really, this was only meant to be a very short story, based around the song lyrics to 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyl's...but it turned out to be pretty damning long! But I didnt want to split it into chapters, I think it is fine this way! So, this story came around while I was listening to the song, and I just thought 'well, that would be interesting!' so I did it! And I wanted a bit of 'Puppet Master Phoebe' cause i love her so much!I hope you enjoy! And please, read and review!

PS. Oh, I would love to hear what _you _think is the most romantic movie ever...because I seriously could not decide! Oh and this is set in season 4, me thinks!

I do not own friends/actors/characters/ the Divinyls, but I do own an obsession for thr Cheesecake buddies!

* * *

"What? No!"

Joey shrugged at Monica's cry, glancing down into his coffee mug.

"Well, that's just my opinion anyway," he muttered. Rachel shook her head at him, then smiled as Chandler sat down on the couch.

"What's your opinion?" he asked Joey.

"We are trying to decide on the most romantic movie of all time, and Joey said Die Hard," Ross said, rolling his eyes. Chandler smirked.

"Why, oh why, does that not surprise me?"

"Hey, come on! Bruce Willis! Ex wife! How is that not romantic?" Joey exclaimed. Chandler stared at him for a second, then took a sip of his coffee. "Well, what do _you _think, Mr. Romantic?"

"What do I think, what?"

"Duh! What do you think is the most romantic movie of all time?" Phoebe let out a laugh. "Pay attention!"

"I don't know…it's a hard question," Chandler answered, his brow furrowing.

"Dude…just pick Die Hard," Joey whispered. Chandler stared at him again, then turned to face the others.

"Off the top of my head, I would say…Pretty Woman."

"You're just saying that because you love Julia Roberts," Ross exclaimed. Chandler shook his head.

"No, I'm not! Seriously, the big business man falling in love with the prostitute? How much more romantic could you get?"

"Well, that is _pretty _romantic, but I would have to say Ghost," Ross announced. Joey shook his head.

"No, see, I always found that movie cheesy."

"Cheesy? Excuse me? How is that cheesy?" Monica exclaimed.

"_Please! _This hot chick, chasing after some dead guy? She could have had anyone, yet she continued to want him?" Joey let out a laugh.

"And that is why Joey isn't married," Chandler said after a beat. Rachel giggled, receiving a smile from Chandler. "Mon? What do you think?"

"Hmmm…Casablanca."

"Way too old for me," Phoebe said, just before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, Phoebe, what do you think?" Monica asked, sounding slightly put out.

"Gone With the Wind, obviously!"

"Pheebs…that movie is just as old as Casablanca," Monica said after a short silence.

"Did I criticise your choice?"

"…yes!"

"What do you think Rach?" Chandler questioned, interrupting Phoebe and Monica.

"Oh, I don't wanna say." Rachel set her mug down on the table, clearing her throat.

"No, come on! We all said ours! It wouldn't be fair if we left you out!"

"Okay…well, I think the most romantic line is 'You had me at Hello' from Jerry Maguire," she told Chandler, who shook his head.

"No, no, no. Movie, not line. You can't get out of it that easily."

Rachel sighed, then cleared her throat again, glancing at Chandler nervously.

"Jeez Rach, it's not like its rocket science or anything," Phoebe muttered, smiling into her coffee mug. Rachel shot her a dirty look, then turned back to Chandler, who was still waiting patiently.

"When Harry Met Sally," she answered finally. Chandler raised his eyebrows.

"Good choice…and seeing you took so long to answer; you have to tell us exactly _why _you chose it." A blush spread across Rachel's features at his words.

"Well…you know, two people who are friends, who have known each other for a long time, fall in love. That's the dream, isn't it?" she glanced at Chandler, smiling slightly. He smiled back. "To fall in love with your friend. Someone who had been there all along, making you laugh, sitting across from you, but you never realised. Never knew until it suddenly hit you. You love him. He is all you want. Even though he had these little annoying things; habits, insecurities, things that used to bug you, you love him. You find those things endearing now. And then you realise you have wasted so many years, when you could have been together. But you think, you still have a chance, right? But what if you don't? What if you have waited too long and you are destined to stay in the friend zone? Or if you think he could love you back, but you aren't sure, so you never ask. You don't ask, because you are scared that it might ruin your friendship. And you would much prefer loving him from afar and spending time with him, then never seeing him again…" she trailed off, swallowing nervously when she realised she had said too much. Her friends were all staring at her, looking slightly perplexed. Phoebe especially was giving her an odd look. "I mean…yeah, When Harry Met Sally, definitely."

"Intriguing," Chandler said after a short silence, smiling at her once more. Rachel blushed again.

"Yeah, especially seeing you _had _all that," Ross muttered.

"I know I did, but I wasn't the one who slept with the girl from the copy place now, was I?"

"We were on a break!"

"Oh my god!" Chandler groaned, covering his face with his hands. "If I hear those words one more time, you guys are going to be subjected to three rounds of a mental breakdown!"

"See, now you're upsetting Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed, pointing at their friend. Rachel reached over and pulled Chandler's hands from his face, receiving yet another smile. She blushed once more, which thankfully went unnoticed by the group.

"You guys wanna go see a movie?" Joey asked suddenly. "There's one I really want to see!"

"What one?" Ross questioned, then finished off his drink as Joey answered.

"Zorro baby! Action galore! And it has some really hot chick in it…don't know her name, but she's _hot!"_

"Hot women? Action galore? Do I really have to even think about this?" Chandler wondered aloud.

"So, that's a yes?" Joey said after a moment. Chandler closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Joey clapped him on the back. "Ross?"

"Uh…ya huh! Let's go!"

"Well, as much as hot women and things blowing up appeal to me, I _think _I'll skip this one," Monica said as she went to take a sip.

"Antonio Banderas plays Zorro." Monica leapt to her feet at Joey's words, grabbing her coat.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

"Yeah…I think I'll skip this one, I don't really like Antonio Banderas all that much," Rachel said softly. Monica gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "I don't like men with accents!"

"And Paulo was, what, all American?" Joey said sarcastically. Rachel smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Rach and…teach her to knit," Phoebe piped up.

"Pheebs, I don't want to learn how to-"

"Shh!" Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing more.

"Well…okay, have fun with…that," Chandler muttered, grinning down at Rachel.

"Oh, we will…bye bye now!" Phoebe stood and ushered the rest of the group out the door, leaving them slightly confused. Rachel shrugged, pulling out a magazine.

"Could you want him more?"

"Huh?" she exclaimed at Phoebe's words. "W-What? Want who? I don't want anybody!"

"Oh please, it's so obvious!"

"Pheebs, I have _no _idea what or who you are talking about," Rachel remarked, nervously glancing back down at her magazine.

"I want to fall in love with my friend. That's the dream," Phoebe mocked.

"I was just saying that that _is _the dream!"

"Yeah, while staring at Chandler the entire time! That speech was all about him!"

"That…that is _so _not true!"

"'Oh Chandler, I find all your annoying qualities endearing, but please, stop looking at me like that, because your blue eyed gaze makes my legs turn to jelly!'"

"Okay, now that…that was lame."

"Yeah, well, I usually have more time to prepare these things," Phoebe muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes, glancing once more at her magazine. She let out a cry as it was ripped from her grasp.

"Hey! Papercut!"

"Hey! Obsessed!"

"I am not obsessed with Chandler!" she insisted.

"Rachel, there are little pools of drool on the floor from where you have been ogling him!" Phoebe exclaimed. Rachel found herself looking down at the floor, then shook her head in frustration.

"You are crazy Pheebs!"

"Am I? _Am I?"_

"Yes!"

"Then why do you keep staring? Why do you blush every time he looks at you? Why do you keep finding every excuse to go and see him?"

Rachel bit her lip, trying to think of a good answer.

"Because…"

"Because you love him."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don…why am I still arguing about this? Give me back my magazine!" Phoebe sat on the magazine when Rachel reached for it, a triumphant smile covering her face. "Phoebe!"

"You'll get it back when you admit it!"

"Okay, fine! I love Chandler, I find all his annoying qualities endearing, and yes, his blue eyed gaze does turn my legs to jelly! Can I have my magazine back now?"

"Are…are you serious?" Phoebe looked surprised at the revelation.

"Yes! Why do you seem so surprised, you were so certain!"

"Well, I never thought you would actually admit it!" Phoebe stared at Rachel for a long while. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know, like two months ago, I guess."

"Two months? Two months and you haven't done anything?"

"He was with Kathy!" Rachel said defensively. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"So? God Rach, if I was in love, I wouldn't let something as little as a _girlfriend _stop me! Especially not when I had that big a chance!"

"You think I have a chance?"

"Uh…yeah! You're Rachel! He's Chandler! I mean, you're Rachel! And he's Chandler!"

"Okay, I'm glad we have established our names," Rachel said sarcastically. "I was _so _lost before!"

"What I mean is, you're Rachel! You are like….you're like the girl that everybody wants."

"Pheebs, that is ridiculous, not _every _guy wants me!"

"Chandler does."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thinks you're foxy!" Phoebe wriggled her eyebrows, letting out a laugh. Rachel blushed, leaning forward.

"R-Really? He actually said that?"

"_Thousands _of times! Trust me, he wouldn't turn you down!"

"But what if he does? What if I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same way, and then we get all awkward and end up not being able to be in the same room together?"

"Rach…he's not going to turn you down!"

"But he might!" Phoebe sighed, leaning forward.

"Rachel…do you love him?"

"…yes."

"Okay…and do you remember when Ross was with Julie? How horrible you felt all the time, because you weren't with him?"

"…yes?"

"Okay! Well, that is how you will feel if you don't tell Chandler! You have to at least try!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" Rachel jumped at Phoebe's shout, then nodded.

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it! Jeez!"

"Do what?" Rachel jumped once more, then turned around to find Chandler looking down at her.

"…knit…I'm gonna knit," she said lamely. Chandler frowned, then nodded.

"Okay…have any of you guys seen my wallet? I need it so Joey can go see the movie." He crouched down, looking under the couch.

"Why can't Joey pay for the movie himself?" Rachel wondered. Chandler gave her a look. "Oh…right. Well, why can't Mon or Ross pay for you two?"

"Have you ever tried to get money out of those two? It's like beating Elmo with a stick!"

"Oh my god, you sick, sick man!" Phoebe exclaimed, covering her mouth in horror.

"What? I've never actually done it! I mean, it's impossible! You know…because it would be impossible to beat Elmo up…"

"Because he's stronger then you?" Phoebe said derisively.

"...no! Because he's so cute and little and…and why am I even having this conversation with you?" Chandler shook his head, then stuck his head under the couch once more. Phoebe glanced at Rachel, then inclined her head towards Chandler. Rachel shook her head. Phoebe widened her eyes, then inclined her head towards Chandler once more. Rachel rolled her eyes, then shook her head once again.

"What are you guys doing?" the two girls froze, then turned to face Chandler.

"I was just telling Rachel to-"

"To lend you some money!" Rachel interrupted, grabbing her purse.

"Rach, you don't have to-"

"You're going to be late and your wallet could be anywhere! We'll find it, you just go enjoy the movie!" she held out a handful of bills, which Chandler reluctantly took.

"Thanks Rach…I'll pay you back," he promised.

"Nah, its fine! Fine!"

"Oh, I'm gonna pay you back!" Chandler insisted. Rachel smiled, then nodded.

"Okay." Phoebe cleared her throat, staring at Rachel pointedly. "Oh right! Uh Chandler?"

"Yeah?" Rachel opened her mouth, staring at Chandler for a long moment. He frowned. "You okay?"

"She's fine…she just wanted to ask you something," Phoebe butted in.

"What?"

"Uh…you wanna watch Pretty Woman sometime? I haven't seen it for so long and I feel like a really _good _romantic movie," Rachel blurted out. Chandler grinned.

"Sure, I'll hire it on the way back from the movies; we can all watch it tonight."

"No, I meant…I meant just you and me…alone," she said as seductively as possible. Chandler shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you want. You can perve on Richard Gere, I can perve on Julia Roberts," he checked his watch, grimacing slightly. "Now I really have to go, otherwise I'm gonna miss the previews, and who knows what sort of excitement they could contain! See ya!"

Phoebe and Rachel watched as he left the coffee shop, then both looked at one another.

"Okay, next time…more cleavage!" Phoebe instructed.

"I was kinda put on the spot there Pheebs, I didn't exactly have much time to get my boobs out, did I!"

"Not all of your boobs, just a bit more! What are you, a nun? Show some body for god sakes!" Phoebe rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch. Rachel sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Phoebe, I tried, and he didn't notice! I don't think he likes me!"

"He does! Trust me! You just gotta be more obvious," Phoebe insisted.

"What, like throw myself at him?"

"If that's what it takes, then yeah! Operation Naked Bing is going to work Rach!"

"You've named it?"

"Of course!" Rachel sighed again, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, extra charm on tonight, I can do this!" Phoebe nodded.

"And don't forget the cleavage!"

* * *

"See? This is what I'm talking about! Look how hot she is! I have lived in New York for a long time and I am yet to see a prostitute that looks like Julia Roberts!" Chandler exclaimed, gesturing at the screen. "Hot, so hot!"

"I thought you didn't like this movie just because of her?" Rachel asked, crossing her bare legs. Phoebe had raided her wardrobe and told her to wear the dress she now had on; a cute black number that showed enough cleavage, but not too much so that she looked like a whore. It also wasn't too dressy, so Chandler wouldn't get suspicious. Rachel hadn't been sure about the dress; it was after all the middle of winter, but Phoebe had been adamant, certain that Chandler would not been able to take his eyes off of her.

That had been true for the first five minutes, Chandler commenting how nice she looked. But then they had put the movie on, and he had lost all interest in her. Rachel was beginning to think that Operation Naked Bing was not going to work.

"I don't, I like the movie because it's a good movie…it just so happens that Julia Roberts is hot!" Chandler countered then frowned as Rachel shivered. "You cold?"

"A bit," she admitted.

"I never understood why women _insist _on wearing so little in the middle of winter." Rachel smiled slightly as Chandler grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Better?"

"Yeah…and we women insist on wearing so little in the middle of winter because we like to impress guys."

"There ain't any guys to impress over here Rach, you can wear your sweats," Chandler informed her, shaking his head.

"Yeah…okay," she muttered, slightly annoyed. This was not working at all. Maybe she should just give up. But she knew she couldn't. Phoebe would nag her if she did; constantly and insistently. Rachel wasn't sure if she could put up with that, so she scanned her mind for a plan, pretending to be engrossed in the movie. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with anything and she suddenly realised that the credits were rolling.

"See? Romantic!" Chandler exclaimed, glancing at Rachel. She smiled, an idea formulating.

"You know, I can't think of the last time a man kissed me like that," she said softly. "You know what I'm talking about? I mean, where they grab you and just…passionately kiss you…you know?"

"I can't say from experience Rach, I haven't really kissed that many guys," Chandler said dryly.

"Well, you've kissed a lot of girls-"

"I have? See, I was under the impression that there were only a few girls…a _very _few girls."

"Well, with those few girls, did you ever like…just grab them and throw them on the table after pushing everything off of that table?"

"I don't know about _throwing _them Rach, I have enough trouble with girls without physically hurting them." Rachel laughed lightly, shaking her head. "But to answer your question…yeah, I guess I have done that a few times. Kathy and Janice…you know, girls I really loved."

"See, I've never been grabbed and thrown," Rachel admitted. Chandler raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Never? Not even by Ross?"

"Ross wasn't exactly a…throwing sort of guy…and he didn't like the table thing. Said it was too much to clean up afterwards."

"Wow…talk about stupid! If I had a girl like you at my mercy, I wouldn't care about a little mess," Chandler commented.

"A girl like me?" Rachel whispered, smiling triumphantly. Maybe Operation Naked Bing _would _be happening.

"Yeah, you know! You're smart, funny, sweet and I hope you don't mind me saying, but _so incredibly _hot!"

"R-Really?"

"_So _hot! So!" he lowered his voice, glancing around as if he was checking to see if they were alone. "In case you haven't noticed Rach, you're a bit of a catch." Rachel blushed, glancing down at her hands.

"You really think so?"

"Please! I went through college hearing nothing but Ross moan about how perfect you were…oh, and his air purifier. I would always sit there thinking 'yeah, right. This girl can't be _that _good'. But I was wrong…which really does not surprise me."

Rachel found herself blushing once more, to which Chandler grinned. "Anyway kiddo, I gotta run, got an early start in the morning."

"What?" she asked frantically as he stood up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah…that's usually what I mean when I say 'I gotta run'. But Mon said she would be home soon, so she can keep you company." He leaned forward and ruffled her hair. "This was fun! I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye," Rachel said dejectedly. She glared at the blank TV screen, hearing the door close gently behind her.

"Damnit! Damnit!"

* * *

"So, how did Operation Naked Bing go?" Phoebe asked the next day. Rachel looked at her.

"It could not have gone more unsuccessful! There was no naked Bing! There wasn't even any partially undressed Bing! All there was, was him saying I looked nice, then perving on stupid Julia Roberts! I hate her now! She is going on my list!"

"Do…do you even have a list?" Phoebe asked after a short silence.

"Does it matter? I'll make one!" she groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. "I did every thing I could think of Pheebs! I wore my little dress, and that didn't work! I didn't even get a cuddle when I was cold!"

"What did you get?"

"Well…he covered me with a blanket."

"See? That's nice! He did that for you, you didn't have to do anything!"

"Yes, but that didn't get me a Naked Bing now did it?" Rachel exclaimed, then lowered her voice in embarrassment.

"Okay, lead me through it. What happened then?"

"Well, the movie finished, and I brought up kissing, saying I hadn't been kissed passionately in a very long time, yadda yadda. And I asked him if he had ever done the table thing…you know, sweep everything off, then throw the girl on?"

"Oh yeah, I like that!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"And he said he had, with Kathy and Janice, and I was all like 'oh, I've never had that done to me'. You know, trying to get my pity mark right? And he ended up calling Ross stupid and saying that if he had a girl like me, he would do it. Then he was calling me hot, and sweet and saying all these wonderful things! And I was sitting there thinking '_yes'!_" Rachel pumped the air with her fist. "I was thinking that Operation Naked Bing might end up happening, but then BAM!"

"B-Bus?" Phoebe asked fearfully.

"No, not bus! We were inside! That bam was reality hitting me! He left! He left me sitting there, because he had to get up early. And I felt like an idiot! Chandler isn't interested in me, and here I was, _throwing _myself at him!"

"Rach, if he wasn't interested in you, then would he have said all those wonderful things about you?" Phoebe reasoned.

"Well…he could have just been friendly…"

"Okay, here's the deal…Chandler is a guy," Phoebe said simply.

"Really? Wow Pheebs, thanks for that, I never noticed!"

"Let me finish! Chandler is a guy, and usually guys think 'woah, hot girl, she is totally gonna go for me' but you see, he isn't your average chauvinistic guy…which is a good thing. Chandler is so full of self doubt that he is sitting there thinking 'woah, hot girl…she is totally gonna go for Joey'. You know what I'm talking about, you've sat there watching him as he does that! He doesn't think that any girl will go for him, which we all know is not true. So, after closely observing him, I have come up with a solution."

"Which is?" Rachel prompted.

"You have to just come out and say it…tell him how you feel!"

"But-"

"No buts! You have to do it! Chandler wouldn't believe _us _if we said it…he wouldn't believe us if we smacked him over the head with it, he has to hear it straight from the horse's mouth!"

"Hey!"

"It's an expression! You have a lovely mouth!" Phoebe insisted.

"Okay…so you want me to go up there and just tell him?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Pheebs, this is bad! I can't tell him…what if I wrote him a note?"

"What are you, twelve? A note will not do!" Rachel sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, no note…oh! What if I write it into a song? But…I get stage fright, and I don't have a good voice…bad idea Rach."

"No actually…no, this could work!" A wide grin spread across Phoebe's face.

"What could work?"

"Okay, well you could do it the boring way…which is good, but Chandler likes a bit of excitement, and plus it will be a great story to tell the kids-"

"Kids! Pheebs, we aren't even-"

"Shh! Just listen! Oh, this is great! You are so doing this!"

"What?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

Phoebe's smile grew wider.

* * *

"Hey Rach," Chandler greeted her warmly as he opened his door.

"Hello Chandler." She walked past him and into the living room, CD in her hand

"What's up?"

"Oh…you know…" she said nervously as she inserted the disc into the CD player. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. How had Phoebe convinced her that this was a good idea? But she couldn't back out now. It was either this, or tell him outright. And for some reason, this appealed to her more.

"…no I don't, that's why I asked."

"Okay…just do me a favour and sit down and…and be quiet. I gotta do something." Chandler cocked his head at her, but sat down in his chair. Rachel took a deep breath, shaking her head at herself. This was the craziest way _ever _to woo someone. Shrugging those thoughts away, she pressed play, then turned to face Chandler, striking her sexiest pose as the music started. She opened her mouth and began to sing, ignoring Chandler's shocked expression.

"I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine  
I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah  
I, I, I, I, I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
Oh I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself."

The song finished and Rachel looked down at Chandler from her position on his lap. She had done quite a bit of dancing throughout the song; gyrating to the music. Towards the end, it had only seemed fitting that she end up on his lap. He hadn't reacted much, instead choosing to continue staring at her in shock.

"Well?" she said finally, after the shocked silence stretched on. Chandler blinked at her, his mouth finally closing.

"That was…interesting."

"Do you get me now Chandler? That song was for you!"

"You…you touch yourself when you think about me?" he said in a daze.

"What? No…well…no! Chandler, do I have to spell it out to you?" he continued to blankly stare at her, causing her to groan in annoyance. Not wanting to spell it out, Rachel chose to instead lean forward and kiss him.

"Oh!" Chandler said in surprise once she pulled away. "So…so, you…you…that song was for me?"

"Well…yeah! I didn't want to just come out and say it!"

"So you decided to sing about touching yourself instead?"

"It was Phoebe's idea…look Chandler, I'm gonna be straight with you…I don't just touch myself when I think about you…I'm desperately in love with you." Chandler's eyebrows rose yet again.

"So…you _do _touch yourself when you think about me."

"Bigger picture here Chandler! I love you, and I want to know how you feel about me! I need to know if I'm wasting my time pining for you!" Rachel exclaimed. Chandler stared at her for a long while. "Well?"

"Well Rach…I'm gonna be straight with _you_," he paused, biting his lip thoughtfully. "You had me at hello."

Rachel stared at him for a moment, then let out a laugh.

"I love that line!"

"I know you do," Chandler smiled at her.

"So…you…"

"I think I do…no, wait, yes I do, I'm sure of it."

"You love me too?"

"I love you too," Chandler cocked his head. "And you know…you're not the _only _one who touches themselves…"

"I don't do that!"

"You sang it, I believe it!" Rachel laughed, then leaned forward to kiss him again. Chandler pulled away. "Wait…lets do this right…and go find a table. It's time to show you my amazing throwing skills!"

"Monica's out…we can use the table there!"

"Okay!" They climbed to their feet, and started towards the door.

"Operation Naked Bing in full swing!" Rachel said happily as they entered the hallway. Chandler gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"You heard me! Now, come on….if you're lucky, I might just listen to the song and end up on my knees...and do _anything _for you." Rachel gave Chandler a meaningful look, then entered the apartment. Chandler stood stock still for a moment, then followed her, a grin covering his face as he closed the door.

"Operation Naked Bing, indeed!"


End file.
